1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to physical competition and assessment systems that involve whole-body movement in a physical area corresponding to movements in a virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,876,496 describes a system for assessing movement and agility skills, which includes a wireless position tracker for continuously tracking and determining player position during movement in a defined physical space through player interaction with tasks displayed in a computer-generated, spatially translated virtual space for the quantification of the player's movement and agility skills based on time and distance traveled in the defined physical space. Multiple users, perhaps in different physical locations, may interact using some versions of the system.
However, to date, simulations and activities in virtual reality systems have suffered from the drawback of a lack of interesting and physically accurate interactions with objects in a virtual world. In particular, there has been a lack of systems that allow for interesting interaction with virtual objects by making large physical motions, such as sports-specific physical motions.